


Oh Deer

by Northern_Nightmare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Nightmare/pseuds/Northern_Nightmare
Summary: Dipper gets turned into a deerHilarity ensures





	Oh Deer

Dipper found himself turned into a deer.

Not fully of course  
just his lower half.

"Okay but why?" Dipper asked, arms crossed.

Why what?

"Why a deer?"

it fits you.

"No it doesn't."

Well we have to have a funny name.

"Why though?"

Just gotta.

"This is dumb. There are plenty of better name jokes to be made."

Wait tell the story builds up!

"What?"

Well you see you're going to get in trouble and won't be able to handle yourself-

"But I've handled myself plenty of times!"

Ah, don't care.... Anyway you'll get in trouble and need rescuing because gotta get that cute helpless Dipper action going. And then you'll mop around in self pity.

"Okay yeah no I'm out of here."

No no no! Where is meek scared Dips? This won't do at all! 

"Don't care."

B-But the story! The kudos! The adoring fans!

"This is dumb and not like me at all."

But the people want you to be helpless and cute and scared at everything!

"So? Not my problem! If they want a character like that then make one, OC I think its called?"

B-But... but.

"Bye"


End file.
